criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Roberto Vasquez
'Roberto Vasquez '(1980-2014) was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of his brother Juan Rodrigo Vasquez in Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay), and young filmmaker Virginia Watchbird in The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay). In Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay, Roberto was stabbed to death by the masked creature known as The Night Walker. Profile Roberto was 34 years of age and sported brown eyes, long curly brown hair, thick sideburns, and a light stubble. In his first case appearance, Roberto donned a grey t-shirt with the words "GOVERNMENT DENIES KNOWLEDGE" on it. Over the t-shirt, he wore a blue hoodie and a red rose on the right. Besides that, in the very case, Roberto was noted to use breath spray, consume cherry liquor chocolates and enjoy champagne. In his second case appearance, Roberto ditched the red rose on his jacket and donned a green Christmas hat. Furthermore, he was discovered to take sleeping pills and eat pumpkin soup. Role in Case(s) Hearts of Ice Roberto was under fire after Amy Young and the player found a weight loss t-shirt at his brother's chalet. Hannah Choi had to go through the trouble of analyzing the t-shirt, after which she could determine that the Vasquez who wore the t-shirt was Roberto. Roberto told the authorities that Juan Rodrigo was a bad person, but Amy didn't like the cold reception Roberto gave. Furthermore, he clarified that the weight loss t-shirt was intended to make fun of him (Roberto refused to enlist in a weight loss seminar) given Roberto's low tolerance of weight loss operations. .]] Roberto was in serious trouble after Chief Marquez and the player bailed Amy out of Roberto's harassing ways in the White Peaks Candy Shop. Roberto intended to fall in love with Amy given Juan Rodrigo's death, but the player grew tired of Roberto's games and opted to talk to him following a second check-up of the candy shop. Amy made it clear that Roberto needed to respect a woman's feelings in which Roberto's wanton carefree attitude evidently went out of line. Roberto even offered champagne to Amy but the player bailed her out of Roberto's sight before he did his worst. Roberto was found innocent after an act of heartbreak was found to be the motive for the murder, but was under fire hours after the case was closed due to Chief Marquez's inquiry about Roberto's discovery of the Night Walker--a masked creature that supposedly kidnaps people in the forest and kills them--not to mention Duncan Young wanting to advance his investigation of a psycho who disabled him years before the events of this case. The White Peaks Project Roberto found himself in trouble for a second time after a business card belonging to him was found in the dark woods where a young filmmaker named Virginia Watchbird was murdered. Frank Knight was stunned to know Roberto's filmmaking ability not to mention he knew Virginia due to the contents of the business card, so Frank opted to have a talk with Roberto. Roberto felt stunned about Virginia's death in which he admitted he chatted with Virginia in person, but never received a phone call from her in spite of him giving Virginia his business card since Virginia was busy with her Night Walker documentary. Roberto was obsessed with the Night Walker but he was too busy with Virginia's style of filmmaking but that aside, Roberto gave out some secrets on how to create a good documentary in which he suggested Virginia didn't have certain skills to do that. Roberto would be approached by Frank and the player a second time after Frank and the player found a VHS tape submitted to Hannah for digital analysis. Hannah deduced that Roberto filmed the Night Walker's lair but not knowing that Virginia was the first one to reach the spot. Roberto wasn't happy when Virginia butted in the scene, to which Frank told Hannah the VHS tape belonged to Roberto. Frank chastised Roberto for issuing harsh criticism against Virginia being the first to reach the Night Walker's lair to which Roberto claimed she reached the spot by chance. Roberto worked hard for his own version of the Night Walker documentary in which he thought the discovery of the original Night Walker's cabin was a breakthrough to him. Roberto confirmed that Virginia butted in during his filming, infuriating him. Roberto was found innocent when Virginia's boss was found guilty of first-degree murder, but Chief Marquez insisted on Frank and the player to check up on him since he was attacked in spite of his ability to cause trouble every chance he gets. Roberto told Frank and the player the Night Walker attacked him, and directed the player to investigate the Derelict Cabin to confirm Roberto's story. The player found Roberto's camera in a pile of dust, but the sample had to be shipped to Hannah for digital analysis since it was damaged during the attack. Hannah confirmed that Roberto filmed some footage of the Night Walker going after him before he was forced to retreat. Roberto confirmed that the footage was the confirmation he needed to prove the Night Walker was for real, to which Frank insisted Roberto to be careful in his endeavors. Murder Details Following the aforementioned events, Roberto was found stabbed to death with two icicles on his body, with at least one hitting his neck. Trivia *Roberto bears a strong resemblance to American actor and comedian Jorge Garcia. *Roberto is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Roberto is the heaviest character in the game with a weight of 423 lbs (191 kg). *Roberto is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Roberto is one of the characters who made an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect before getting murdered in the finale of his district. *At times, Roberto can be seen holding a camera produced by a company called "Pony", which is an obvious parody of Sony. Case Appearances *Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay) *The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay) *Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay RvasquezPacificBay.png|Roberto, as he appeared in Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay). RVasquezasinC85.png|Roberto, as he appeared in The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay). OG_SUS_226_605.jpg OG SUS 229 603.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims